


A Song of Sunrise

by The Hedonistic Angel (englandwouldfalljohn)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Braid/Curls, Celestial Sonnets, Crowley is Crawley, Friendship, Garden of Eden, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Nice and Accurate Poetry, Nice and Accurate Prompts, Other, Poetry, Pre-Slash, aziracrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/The%20Hedonistic%20Angel
Summary: An imagined first encounter between Aziraphale and Crawley in the Garden





	A Song of Sunrise

There once was an Angel of Eden

He stood with a broad flaming sword

He watched a snake tempting

What God was exempting

From humans with first holy words

He slipped from his post there above them

And snuck into gardens so green

The snake was a demon

Who appeared not to see him

And walked through the grass like a dream

His long hair he wore in red spirals

His eyes were reptilian but kind

He tended the plants

Gave each one final chance

Before pulling the sick out of line

As he watched he understood clearly

The motives of this creature’s mind

And he knew it could break him

But he couldn’t quite shake them

The thoughts of this figure sublime

When one night the demon, he whispered 

A song from the dawn of the earth

Of humans and beasts

The greatest and least

And of one lonely figure, there cursed

The Angel could not but help crying

And the demon did turn and see then

In the enemy’s eyes

Which that night brooked no lies

The first glimmers of hope for a friend


End file.
